fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend/Story
In this page, you can read the story and events that happen on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. It is important to remember that this game is the remake of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets and Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. Although it is the remake of both games, there are several changes on the story, related to new arcs, changes in characters, new characters, et cetera. Nevertheless, do not forget that the main story is still the same: the adventures of the new Golden Bracelets in their fight against Darkreon. This Story Mode is available since the first time that the player plays this game. Besides, several characters can be obtained by the Story Mode. Story This is the beginning of the story about humans, who decided to fight the Gods that want to control the Earth and any single being. They are not angry at the Gods, the only objective that humanity wants to achieve is giving them a lesson... It's the first day of October, and a young boy called Aingeru, after knowing that his teacher -- someone who has taught him everything in his life-- had to go far away, lived the strangest of the experiences that a person could live. That night, a ton of shooting stars lighted up the sky. But that particular night, he had a special dream. There was an angel, a winged woman with a warm soul gave him a weird armband that was shining. A dark appearance touched his arm, it was... The journey begins Aingeru woke up, but the bracelet was on his arm. It was not a normal situation, maybe he got it the day before but he could not remember it. Anyways, he had to go to the high school; but he was being watched. After a few days, Aingeru goes to school as always, but a strange man stops him. He asks Aingeru about the bracelet and shows to him another bracelet like his, but a dark golden one. The person is called Drake, Green Dark Bracelet. He wants to kill Aingeru, since he is the Green Golden Bracelet. Aingeru has to defend himself, it is your turn! Drake will fight you (Lv. 2) although you will not be able to attack him until another girl stops him, she is Ainhoa, the Indigo Bracelet. When you beat him, Ainhoa will tell you more things. Now, you two will leave Montania to go to Forestia. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Ainhoa*, Drake. *'Obtained Items: 'Bronze Sword (in Montania Park). The route goes across a volcano, where you will find a boy, he is Pablo and wears the Red Bracelet, but suddenly, a woman riding a lava dragon will appear from the deep of the volcano; she is Inferna, the Red Dark Bracelet. You have to fight her (Lv. 3). After beating her, Pablo will join you and you will be able to leave the volcano. You will arrive to Goldenous Forest, where a Dark Bracelet will ambush you, he is Garone, the Yellow Dark Bracelet, who will attack you (Lv. 4) with the help of two Dark Soldiers (Lv. 1 each one). After beating them, you will be able to go to Forestia, although some Dark Soldiers will stop you (Lv. 1). Once you arrive to Forestia, another Golden Bracelet... *'Unlockable Characters: 'Pablo*, Inferna, Garone. *'Obtained Items: 'Bronze Bow, 100 HP Potion, Snow Grimoire ''(in the Montanian Route); ''Volcano Cannon ''(in the Goldenous Volcano); ''100 HP Potion, Natural Whip, Drink, Bronze Sword ''(in the Goldenous Forest). A boy finds you and challenges you to fight him; he is Xavier, the Orange Golden Bracelet (Lv. 4). After beating him, he tells you that there is a Bracelet competition in the next months, you need 15 Icons to participate, Forestia has a Battle Palace and you can get an Icon there. In the Battle Palace, will accept the challenge. If you beat her (Lv. 6) you will get the Forest Icon. Then you can leave the city, although you can choose one of two routes: the Central Axis or the Coast Axis. *'Unlockable Characters: Xavier*. *'''Obtained Items: ''Bronze Spear, Drink (x2), Antidote, Oculus Orbitars (on the streets of Forestia); ''Drink, 100 HP Potion ''(Forestia Hotel); ''500 HP Potion, Dark Arm ''(into Forestia Casino). Travelling through Melia Land ]]However, you will find some oppositors that will not let you leave: Drake (Lv. 5), Inferna (Lv. 4) and Garone (Lv. 5) will challenge you to a fight, although a girl will appear to help you. She is the Citron Bracelet, Elena. After beating them, Elena will join you in the battle, now you can choose the route: *'Unlockable Characters: Elena*. Central Axis The route goes to the south, although you have to go across the Winder Forest, a little forest in which there is a little sanctuary that hides the forest. The forest will be full of Dark Soldiers (Lv. 2 to Lv. 5), although the main problem is the appearance of Alange, the Orange Dark Bracelet. He will stop you (Lv. 8) in front of the sanctuary. Once you beat him, he will run to the sanctuary although Elena will follow him to seal the door in front of which Alange stood there. He will disappear and you will be able to go to the next city: Base City. There, you will be able to fight (Lv. 10) for the second Icon, the Basic Icon. Now, you can take the train to Waterness City. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Alange. *'''Obtained Items: ''100 HP Potion, 200 HP Potion, Antidote, Bronze Shuriken (in the Winder route); ''200 HP Potion, Magnetic Box ''(in the Winder Hostel). After taking the train, you will stop in a abandoned station in which you will fight Drake (Lv. 11) but another Golden Bracelet will appear to help you, she is Rachel, the Cyan Golden Bracelet. After beating him, she will join you; now you can go to Waterness, where you will be able to fight (Lv. 12) for the Fall Icon. After that, you can go to Aurora City and get the fourth Icon. There, the Amber Golden Bracelet will challenge you (Lv. 19), he is Bruno. After beating him, he will join you and will advice you to go to the Palace of Aurora City, where will fight you for the Icon (Lv. 14). After beating her and getting the Aurora Icon, you can go to the Crystallia and challenge (Lv. 17) and get the Diamond Icon. But there, Inferna and another girl will wait for you. The other girl is Areusa, the Grey Dark Bracelet; you will have to fight them (both in level 18). *'Unlockable Characters: Rachel*, Bruno* and Areusa. *'''Obtained Items: ''200 HP Potion, 100 HP Potion, Antidote, Hot Chocolate, Thunder Spear (in Base City); ''200 HP Potion ''(x2), ''Mechanic Grimoire ''(in the Waterness Train); ''500 HP Potion, Drink, Super Drink, Lotus Fragrance, Neptune Cannon ''(in Waterness); ''Hot Chocolate, Drink ''(through Aurora route); ''Aurora Water, Drink ''(x3), ''Antidote, Hot Chocolate, Aurora Gun, Aurora Spear ''(in Aurora City); ''Drink, 200 HP Potion, 500 HP Potion, Lucky Stone, Diamond, Roman Bow, Rhadamant Orbitars ''(through Crystallia Route); ''Drink, Super Drink, 200 HP Potion, Antidote, Diamond Claw ''(in Crystallia). The next quest is going to Stonian, where you can get the sixth Icon. Although you will arrive to Cosmium, a village where a man will ask you about the Golden Bracelets. It is something in which he is interested and will tell you that he is looking for another man called Rhadamanthys. If you see him, you will have to call this man with a Celestial Horn. Anyways, he will challenge you to a battle, he is Sarpedon a Celestial Angel (Lv. 20). After that, you will be stopped by Garone, who will challenge you again (Lv. 20), he will tell you that there is a city at the north of Stonian where there is a strange energy and tells you to go to investigate. Anyways, you do not need to pay attention to him and challenge (Lv. 22) when you go there and get the Brick Icon. The next step of the journey is Burghale, the city of the coast where the journey through the Legend Route. There, you will find the other four Bracelets: Ainhoa (Lv. 20), Pablo (Lv. 20), Xavier (Lv. 21) and the new incorporation: Bella, the Violet Bracelet (Lv. 21). *'Unlockable Characters: Sarpedon, Bella*. *'''Obtained Items: ''Drink, 500 HP Potion, Antiparalizer, Cosmic Dust, Bronze Hammer, Greek Palm (through Cosmium Route); ''Cosmic Dust, Relaxing Tea, Bronze Spear ''(in Cosmium) 'Celestial Horn '(Sarpedon gives it to you); ''Super Drink, Antidote ''(through Stonian Route); ''Brave Robe, 500 HP Potion, Icarian Laser ''(in Stonian); ''100 HP Potion ''(x3) (through Burghale Route). Coast Axis ]]After leaving Forest, you will get the road to the east, where you will find a lake where a hut hotel is found. There, you will be surprised by the three Dark Bracelets: Drake (Lv. 7), Inferna (Lv. 7) and Garone (Lv. 8). Beating them will make them disappear but another being, the Goddess Laika, will give you the Aquaria Stone, she will accept a challenge from you when you are ready (Lv* 1). Your next adventure is in Candler, where (Lv. 10) will accept the challenge to give you the Candle Icon. But that city will hide a surprise, Alange (Lv. 10) will stop you with a troop of Dark Soldiers (Lv. 5 each one) will want to kill you. Fortunately, you are stronger than him, aren't you? He will disappear, but your next quest is Thiste, or not... *'Unlockable Characters: Alange. *'''Obtained Items: ''100 HP Potion'' (through the road to the lake); 200 HP Potion, Refrigerant, Fresh Water, Aquarius Laser (around the lake); Aquaria Stone (Laika gives it to you); Super Drink, 200 HP Potion, Demon Pincers ''(through the road to Ardeus Village); ''Electric Box ''(in Ardeus Village); ''100 HP Potion ''(x2), ''Refrigerant, Music Box, Harmony Shield ''(through the path to Candler); ''500 HP Potion, Refrigerant, Ash Incense, Igniter Scythe ''(in Candler). ''(more coming soon...) Category:Story Modes Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Games Category:Modes Category:Original Games Category:Storylines Category:Subpages Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Games